I will protect you
by Mistress-sfc
Summary: SASUSAKU! My first fic ever. The cursed seal is in the way of Sasuke and his love for Sakura. Enjoy.!COMPLETE!
1. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Arguments**

Sasuke looked at the fire that he had just made with Naruto and Sakura. Of course he did most of the work and found the most wood. Sakura was very helpful, but Naruto only added a twig and said that he had done his part.  
  
"Idiotic Naruto, he needs to grow up some time. No wonder almost everybody dislikes him. The only things he cares about is ramen and more ramen and Sakura and ramen and oh yeah lets not forget becoming hokage and more ramen." Sasuke smiled a bit when he thought about Naruto as the fifth hokage. It was a vague smile, but not vague enough, because Sakura noticed it.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Why are you smiling." Sakura said with her usual happy tone in her voice.  
  
Sasuke looked at her and said with his usual cold tone: "Nothing, mind your own business and stop looking at me.  
  
Sakura felt hurt and she turned her head, but she couldn't help but wonder about what was wrong with Sasuke. He was a pretty antisocial person, but he was acting stranger than normally. She had noticed that ever since they started this mission he wasn't like himself. She even caught him a couple of times staring at her, the first few days. But he hasn't done that in a while. She doesn't even know why he did it in the first place. The last couple of days he has been cranky every time Sakura asked him something or even looked him in the eyes. She glanced over to the place where he was sitting when all of sudden he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to find some more wood. Naruto, wake up!"  
  
The yellow haired demon fox boy stopped snoring and opened his eyes.  
  
"What? Where? Who? Huh?" he said still half a sleep.  
  
"Naruto! Wake up! I'm going to find some more wood. You stay here with Sakura."  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I don't need protection, Kakashi sensei is not going to send more ninja's to fight us to help us train."  
  
"Sakura, stop acting like Naruto, careless. In real life you never know when the enemy might appear."  
  
Naruto jumped up, suddenly wide awake: "Careless?! I am not careless! I am always on the look-out! You should watch your back when Uzumaki Naruto is around!" He started making some ninja moves and sounds and then posed.  
  
Sakura put one hand on the side of her face, covering one eye. "Naruto, you were just sleeping, I have to agree with Sasuke-kun, you are a bit careless." Naruto opened his mouth wide like he was in shock. He could not believe what Sakura just said. He started making circles in the sand with his finger.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how could you say that?"  
  
"At least you're not treated like a little baby who needs protection!"  
  
"Well you DO need protection, you're not as strong as me and Sasuke. But don't worry Sakura-chan, I am here to protect you." he said with a big smile. He put his hands behind his head.  
  
Sakura hit him on the head. "Even if I needed some protection I wouldn't want you to protect me!"  
  
"Shut up already. I'm back."  
  
Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to see Sasuke with a lot of wood in his hands. He placed a few twigs on the fire and then sat down on the log where he was sitting earlier. Staring at nothing as usual.  
  
"Well if you're back, I would like to go back to sleep now, good night."  
  
"NARUTO-KUN! You just slept a while ago, besides it's your turn to stay on the look-out!"  
  
"Ahh, Sakura-chan I don't feel like staying awake, why can't Sasuke do it?"  
  
"Because we both did it before you, it's your turn! Sasuke-kun and myself need to get some sleep too."  
  
"Fine! I'll do it, but I'll wake you up in a minute to take over for me, since it's your turn then. But before you fall asleep, how about a goodnight kiss. Naruto pouted his lips.  
  
Sakura walked over to him and hit him on the head again.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, that hurt."  
  
"Goodnight Naruto." she said with an angry tone. She started blushing and turned to face Sasuke. "Uhm... Goodnight Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke looked at her for a second and then said goodnight. "Why can't I stop thinking about her, she is always on my mind. Focus Sasuke. A few days ago you almost let her find out that you were having... these feelings... for her. But what are these feelings?! They're driving me crazy! I want them to go away." Sasuke put his head in his hands.  
  
"Sasuke, I know why you've been acting strange these days to Sakura. But I want to hear it from your mouth."


	2. Tell her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Tell her**  
  
Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing besides him.  
  
"Mind your own business!"  
  
"I am, Sakura is my business, she's my friend and I can't allow you to treat her this way anymore. Admit it. You love her."  
  
Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed the demon boy by his jacket. With an angry face he told Naruto to mind his own business again.  
  
"According to your reaction, I'm right." Naruto said calmly.  
  
Sasuke let go of him and sat down on his spot, ignoring Naruto.  
  
"Come on Sasuke, you can't keep doing this to her. Not to mention to yourself."  
  
Sasuke didn't answered. He just sat there, quietly, staring. Naruto started to get angry.  
  
"You can't ignore me forever! If you don't tell her, I will!"  
  
This caught Sasuke's attention again. "If you do, I'll kill you..."  
  
"I don't think Sakura would like that." he said with his normal goofy smile and his hands behind his back. "But it just proves I'm right. Sasuke..." Naruto was serious this time. You have to tell her, she loves you. I mean... what do you have to lose? It's a win-win situation. She loves you, you love her. You could be very happy toge..."  
  
"Naruto shut up. You don't understand."  
  
"Understand what, tell me. I mean, I'm your friend too you know, kinda. You could talk to me."  
  
"Fine I'll tell you."  
  
"On one condition, once we get back to the village, you have to buy me some ramen."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake up Sakura and get off of me." He pushed Naruto aside and sat down again.  
  
Naruto got up and went to sit next to Sasuke. "Now tell me. Why can't you tell Sakura?"  
  
"Because I'm... afraid."  
  
"Afraid? There is nothing to be afraid of, she love you doesn't she? All you have to do is spit it out and you'll live happily ever after. End of story." "Naruto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up... I'm afraid of losing her, like I lost my family. I don't want to go through that again. Right now I am no match for guys like Itachi and Orochimaru. I need to train more, get stronger. And I don't want to risk her getting kidnapped or something to get to me."  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke, this is the first time that he opened up to someone. He let out his fears and pains and it was a bit strange to hear that coming out of Sasuke. Naruto didn't know how to react.  
  
Sasuke just stared at the ground. Knowing that unless Orochimaru and Itachi were dead he would never find peace and he could never tell Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke looked up with his normal emotionless face.  
  
"You have to tell her. You see her as your weakness right now, but has it ever occurred to you that she is your strength. I saw you fight those ninja's these days. If even one of them tried to harm Sakura, you did everything to protect her. And you were quite successful at it. You need her. She is your reason for living."  
  
Sasuke thought about Naruto's words for a moment. "No. I'm an avenger. My only reason for living is to avenge my family's death." His face was now completely emotionless.  
  
Naruto was shocked to hear those words. But he felt angry at the same time. "Yeah, you keep believing that! I still think you have to tell her! Every idiot can eventually figure out that you love her, so everyone can use her to get to you. What then? Will you avenge her death then too?!"  
  
Naruto stood up and walked to his sleeping bag. "You don't mind if I don't wake up Sakura do you. It will only hurt her more if she's awake and stares at you while you're sleeping, knowing that you 'supposedly' don't love her." He zipped himself up and said angrily goodnight and that he will regret it if he doesn't tell her.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, starting to feel sorry and angry about the fact that he opened up to him. "He's wrong, I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?


	3. Cookie time

**Chapter 3: Cookie time!**  
  
The next morning...  
  
Kakashi appeared. "I think that it is about time that you all returned home. We will continue training tomorrow. You have the rest of the day off."  
  
"Yeah!!!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement and punched his fist in the air.  
  
"What are you so excited about?" His sensei questioned him.  
  
Naruto tried to hold back his grin, but he failed to do so. "Cuz Sasuke is going to buy me ramen!"  
  
Kakashi and Sakura both looked shocked. It was hard to believe that Sasuke, Naruto's biggest rival, was actually planning to buy Naruto some ramen. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Is that true, Sasuke-kun? Are you actually going to treat him some ramen?" Sasuke nodded without looking at either one of them. Sakura just stood there with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you." Sasuke looked at Sakura through the corners of his eyes.  
  
That was a cue for Sakura to back off and stop talking about the subject. So she let the topic rest. She looked at Naruto, who was still jumping up and down with a goofy smile on his face and wondered again why Sasuke has been acting so strange lately.  
  
"Lets go." Kakashi said, reading his book. And they all returned to the village.  
  
Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and threw his bag in a corner. He wanted to go home before going to the ramen bar with Naruto. Naruto however was too impatient, so Sasuke just gave him some money so that he could go by himself.  
  
Now that he was finally home, he wanted to take a long bath and let his muscles rest for a bit. He let the tub fill up with water and took off his clothes.  
  
The water felt so nice. At long last he could relax. That Kakashi really knows how to ware a person out. He closed his eyes and an image of Sakura appeared in his head. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up straight. _"No not this again. Why can't I get her out of my head? Is Naruto right? Do I really love her? But how? She is just an annoying little girl, just like the others. She doesn't really care about me."  
_  
Sasuke continued pondering about this for a while and when his fingers were all wrinkly he got out of the tub. _"It doesn't matter anyway, not until I get my revenge."  
_  
He put on some fresh clothes and decided to do some training to get his mind off of Sakura. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke walked over to it and opened the door. It was none other than Sakura. Sasuke was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with his normal expression.  
  
"Uhh... When I got home I saw that my mother had made some cookies and I decided to bring you some." Sasuke looked at her and saw that she was indeed holding a box with cookies in it. He sighed and told her to come in. When Sakura walked passed him, he could smell the scent of cherry blossoms, which was his favourite flower. He closed his eyes for a second and closed the door.  
  
Sakura went to sit on the couch. Sasuke could see that she was blushing like crazy. She had never been inside his house before. To Sakura's surprise everything was neat and clean.  
  
Sasuke jumped on his bed, which was in the same room (there is only one room and a bathroom), and lay on his back with his arms under his head. He stared at the ceiling. His eyes slowly went over to where Sakura was sitting.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" He asked her. Sakura looked up. "Uhh... Yes if it's not too much trouble."  
  
Sasuke got up and walked over to the corner where the kitchen was. Sakura glanced through the entire room and stopped when she saw the picture of team 7 on the counter. She smiled. She then thought of Ino. _"Hehehe, she is going to be so jealous when I tell her that I was in Sasuke's apartment." _She smiled even more.  
  
"Tea is ready." Sasuke signalled Sakura to come over to the bar. She went to sit on a stool and placed the cookies on the bar. Sasuke brought the tea to where she was sitting and went to sit next to her. They quietly ate the cookies and drank their tea. Even though it was very silent, Sakura was having the time of her life.  
  
Sakura reached down to grab the last cookie, but at the same time so did Sasuke. Their hands bumped into each other and they quickly withdrew them out of the box. Sakura blushed.  
  
She eventually grabbed the cookie. "Uhh... Here. Take it, you can have it." She looked at Sasuke, who was looking down with what seemed to be a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"No, no, eat it. Your mother made them." He looked into her eyes and promptly looked down again.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Just eat it. It's just one cookie." Sasuke insisted.  
  
Sakura looked away. She had a dissatisfied expression. She came up with an idea. "How about we split it?"  
  
Sasuke looked up and vaguely smiled. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
Sakura broke it in half and give one half to Sasuke. When they both finished eating, Sakura got up and was ready to leave. She said her goodbyes and walked towards the door.  
  
Sasuke watched her leave. "Oh, Sakura." Sakura turned around, standing halfway in the door opening. "Thank you." She smiled and said: "Anytime." She closed the door behind her.  
  
Sasuke smiled. He blinked and snapped back to reality. He walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He looked down at the people on the street. It was very busy. He spotted a pink-haired girl in the midst of the crowd, walking away from his apartment building. He kept staring at her.  
  
He then saw a yellow-haired boy walking towards her. "Sakura-chan! How is it going? What?! You just brought Sasuke bastard some cookies and not me?!" Sasuke laughed a bit. _"Stupid Naruto. He needs to learn how to speak softer."_ They walked away and his eyes followed them until he could not see them anymore.  
  
He went outside to go train. When he got on the street he bumped into Anko. "Ah, sorry Anko-sensei."  
  
"That's ok Sasuke. Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Train in the woods." He had his hands in his pockets and gazed in the direction that he was gonna go to train.  
  
Anko looked at the cursed seal that Sasuke unknowingly had exposed by turning his head. She remembered her own seal and thought about something Orochimaru said in the past to her.  
  
"You know Sasuke..." Sasuke turned his head to face the sensei, who was speaking to him. "There is a way to get rid of that seal."  
  
Sasuke was surprised to hear her say that all of a sudden. "What?"   
"Orochimaru once told me something about a way to get rid off the seal." She stared at him with a serious face. Sasuke looked at her, waiting to hear from her the way to wipe out this annoying seal.  
  
"The cursed seal will go away once you find your true love."  
  
Sasuke looked shocked. He didn't even know there was a way and now that he does he doesn't know if he liked the method. He hasn't even decided yet if he wanted the cursed seal to go away, since it gave him power.  
  
"Well, I've got to run. We'll talk later. Bye." Anko rushed off and left a disturbed boy behind.  
  
"True love..."


	4. The big mission

**Chapter 4: The big mission**  
  
The next day...  
  
_"The cursed seal will go away once you find your true love."_ The words of Anko-sensei still wandered in Sasuke's mind. _"Damn Orochimaru... Why did he have to give him this seal? Well, at least I'm not the only one. I wonder why he didn't continue his plan with Anko. Why me? What's so special about me? Except that I have the sharingan. However, so does my brother and even Kakashi-sensei. Damn him... he will pay."_ While he was pondering, he let his hand slide against his neck where Orochimaru bit him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? Is it the seal again? Does it hurt?" Sakura has been very worried about him ever since he got that seal.  
  
"Stop being so nosy and mind your own business." Sasuke said with his usual cold tone.  
  
Sakura looked shocked. She didn't expect him to be so cold to a person who is only trying to look out for him. But something was wrong. He normally isn't that coldhearted. "Sasuke, what's wrong? I was only trying to..."  
  
"Aah Sakura-chan. Let him be. He's just cranky." Naruto smiled at the pink- haired girl. Trying to cheer her up.  
  
Sakura smiled back at him, but that smile disappeared again when she looked over at Sasuke. _"He's probably just upset because Orochimaru got to him and he didn't get the chance of vengeance yet."  
_  
Kakashi arrived. Late as always and reading his book. "Kakashi-sensei! You're late again!" Sakura yelled at him. "What sort of excuse do you have now?!"  
  
"No excuse, I got lost on the road of life." He smiled.  
  
_"Kakashi-sensei, baka. If he is late next time, I'm really gonna show him how mad I am."_ Sakura thought to herself. Inner Sakura was making ninja moves and flames came out of her eyes.  
  
"Well listen up you guys. Today we are going on a very important mission. It's in the village's interest that we complete this mission successfully. Konoha will cease to exist if we fail..."  
  
This got Sasuke's attention and he was listening very carefully, to what the sensei had to say. Even Naruto paid attention. Sakura had a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Well...what is it sensei? What is our mission?" Naruto asked full of anxiety.  
  
"We have to find all 101 Dalmatians of Akumi-sama."  
  
Naruto and Sakura fell down. --o "THAT IS THE BIG MISSION?! WE HAVE TO FIND DOGS?! Give us a more important mission, like protecting Akumi-sama from robbers or something!"  
  
"Naruto calm down. This is a big mission, because if Akumi-sama doesn't have her dogs back within five hours. She will move to another village and Konoha will lose a great deal of money from her funding. And this village's economy needs her money. You know that Naruto, otherwise you would have never been able to buy some ramen."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi-sensei moved closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "If Ichiraku doesn't get funding from Akumi-sama it will close down and then it's bye bye ramen..."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!" Naruto stormed off and returned within five seconds with four puppies under his arms. "What are you guys still standing here for, hurry up and find those puppies! We have less than five hours!" He stormed off again leaving the puppies behind.  
  
"Naruto loves ramen, right Sasuke-kun?" --o   
"Yeah..." --o  
  
"I'll stay here with the puppies. You two better head out."   
"What?! That's not fair, why can't I stay with the kawaii puppies?"   
"Because you're the ones doing the training, not me."  
  
"Good point..." Sasuke and Sakura split up and went to find the Dalmatians. Sakura quickly found three of them stuck in a tree. "Don't worry puppies, don't be scared, I'm here to save you." She climbed up the tree and then down again to bring them to Kakashi. "You are the sweetest puppies I ever saw. Yes you are." She smiled at them. Forgetting all about Sasuke's coldness of this morning.  
  
"Hey puppy, stop giving me a hard time!" Naruto yelled almost out of breath. "Stop running!" The puppy barked and Naruto knew that the Dalmatian was having fun. But he wasn't. "I have to come up with a plan. Aha, I got it!" Naruto jumped towards the puppy but missed. He started crying, now with his face down in the dirt. The puppy stopped running and turned around. He had a goofy smile on his face and started barking with his tong out of exhaustion.  
  
"That dog is making fun of me. Are you making fun of me?! I'll show you." Naruto got up and started running again.  
  
As time passes by Sasuke and Sakura had found most of the dogs and Naruto was still chasing that one particular puppy.  
  
"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.   
"He is still chasing the same puppy."   
"Aah ok. Well lets count to see how many we still need to find. 1...2...3...4..."  
  
Sakura looked over at Kakashi to make sure he wasn't forgetting a puppy. Then she turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke noticed her watching him. "What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Uhm... Sasuke-kun... I was just wondering, why you..."   
"I told you to mind you're own business didn't I?"  
  
Sakura felt hurt and she let her eyes fell down to face the ground. "Sorry Sasuke, I won't bother you again."  
  
Sasuke noticed the hurt in the sound of her voice. Sakura started to walk towards Kakashi to help him count. "Sakura?" Sakura turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know that you're just trying to help, but there are some things that I have to deal with alone."  
  
"I understand." She put on a vague smile on her face to let Sasuke know that she really did understand. She looked at him and went to help her sensei. Sasuke watched her leave and suddenly felt the strangest sensation in his stomach, a butterfly feeling...  
  
"96...97...98...99...and the one that Naruto is chasing makes 100. We are still missing one Sakura." "Ok, well I guess we should go and find the last one."  
  
"Aaaaaah I've got you now doggy!" Bam! Naruto ran right up a tree. "Ai that hurt."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were walking besides each other in search of the last puppy. They ended up in the woods. "This is the last place where we didn't check, so the puppy should be here." Sakura said with a hopeful smile on her face, almost ready to go home and take a shower. All this running around has made her tired. On the other hand, she got to spend a little bit more time with Sasuke alone. She stared at him, hoping he wouldn't notice her watching him.  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura was startled. Did he notice? She blushed.  
  
"Over there. Under that tree. Our ticket to the rest of the day off."  
  
She glanced in the direction where Sasuke was pointing his finger. "Haa, the puppy! Ahh he seems scared. Poor little thing." Sakura started walking towards the puppy.  
  
All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a noise. Sakura now had reached the puppy. "Sasuke-kun I've got him!" She smiled at him. "Sakura watch out!" Sasuke started running towards her. Sakura saw him running, but she didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly she heard the noise too. It was the sound of breaking wood. She looked behind her and saw what seemed to be the biggest tree falling towards her. She was so scared she couldn't move. The puppy made soft crying noises in her arms. Sasuke pushed her out of the way just in time. She rolled over the floor and bumped her head. She was unconscious.


	5. Sakura to the rescue

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5: Sakura to the rescue**  
  
"Ouch my head... Where am I?" Sakura slowly regained consciousness. Right next to her the dog barked, happy that he survived the ordeal. She stared at the dog and remembered what had happened.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Where's Sasuke-kun?!" She looked to the right and left but she couldn't see him. That bastard, he left her behind. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke, I should have known you didn't care about anyone but yourself! I don't like you anymore!" Sakura screamed at the darkness of the woods.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a moan. "Sakura, over here...." She glanced in the direction the sound was coming from, but she saw nothing. Only the fallen down tree. Wait a minute. Sakura got a flashback. Sasuke saved her. But maybe he... No that's ridiculous, he's not under that tree. "Sasuke, stop trying to scare me. Come out, wherever you are."  
  
She listened carefully, but no response. What if... What if he is under that tree and he is dying. And she's just standing there doing nothing. "Oh no." She ran towards the tree. "Sasuke-kun don't worry! I'll save you." Yeah right, she'll save him. How? She made her way through the leaves and saw Sasuke lying there, helplessly. He was unconscious again. She couldn't reach him, he was too far down. He had wounds all over his body. Or at least the parts of his body that she could see. Luckily he wasn't under the heavy side of the tree, otherwise there was no way that she could save him. He was lying under the branches. All she had to do was break them off and carry him to safety.  
  
Easier said then done. The branches were very thick. She started breaking off the small ones to clear a path. Branch by branch. When she was finished, she used all her strength to break off the thicker ones. She had such a headache, but she had to do it. For Sasuke's sake.  
  
"Yes the last one." But this one was a lot thicker than the other ones. She needed some help with this one. Why couldn't she think of that before? Naruto or Kakashi could help her. But then she realized that they are probably out looking for them. She had no idea where they were.  
  
It started to rain and it was really dark now. "No, no, not now! Stop raining!" She started to cry. "Sasuke-kun... I can't do it. The branch is too thick. I'm sorry." She started to cry even more. "All we can do is wait for Kakashi-sensei or Naruto to find us. You have to hold on until then." She climbed out of the branches and sat down next to the tree. The puppy curled up against her. It was cold and wet.  
  
Her sadness quickly turned into madness. She was angry that she always had to rely on one of them to come to the rescue. Well not this time! Now it's her turn to save someone. She got up and started to pull on the branch again with everything she's got. The puppy started barking to encourage her.  
  
She pulled and pulled, but it was hopeless. The branch wouldn't budge. She looked down and saw that Sasuke was still unconscious. "Sasuke-kun..." She turned her head to face the dog. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Come here doggy, come here." The dog jumped on the tree and went to sit on Sakura's lap. "Listen up puppy. You have to help me save Sasuke. With your teeth, you can bite through this wood." She started making moves to explain to the dog what she wanted him to do. "Do you understand?" The dog barked. "Ok, start biting!"  
  
The dog jumped of her lap and made his way onto the branch. He started chewing and biting and scratching. "Its working, its working!" She stood up and almost fell down. The rain had made it slippery. The dog was halfway through the branch.  
  
"Puppy you can stop now. I can take it from here." She started pulling the branch. Why didn't she think of this before? There was movement in the branch and it broke. "Yeah we did it!" Her joy lasted short, because she still had to pull Sasuke from under there and carry him to safety.  
  
She was horrified to find out that Sasuke suffered more damage to his body than she originally thought. His shirt was ripped and she was staring at a big gasping wound on his side. She quickly made her way down to her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Sasuke, when you wake up you'll be home already, in your nice warm bed." She could hear the dog barking above her. It was still raining and she was so cold, dirty, and wet. But she had to pull through.  
  
She grabbed Sasuke's arm gently so that if he had broken bones she wouldn't harm him even more. She placed it around her neck and started pulling him up. She held his arm with one of her hands. Her other arm she used to wrap around his waist. Once her grip on him was nice and firm, she started to climb out of the tree.

"Have you found them yet?"   
"No, where could they be, sensei?" Naruto had a worried face.  
"I don't know Naruto, but we have to find them soon. Because if they're hurt, they might not make it."   
"We searched everywhere, maybe we should just go to their houses and wait for them there. I'm sure that Sasuke will take care of Sakura."   
"If that's true then we should go to Sasuke's place, so that we won't alarm Sakura's parents." "Lets go."  
  
Sakura managed to get Sasuke from under the tree. He was now lying on the wet ground. She put her hand on his forehead to measure his temperature. He's very cold, but at least he's still breathing.  
  
The puppy went to sit next to Sakura and started to cry again. "I know puppy, we are all cold. I have to get you two to a warm place, fast. And I know exactly which place." She remembered that her parents have a bungalow near here. If she can get to that place, she can take care of them there. And then she can call for help.  
  
"Come on Sasuke, you too puppy. Lets go."   
  
It feels like they've been walking for hours, but in reality only 20 minutes had passed. It still hadn't stop raining. Sakura was trying her best not to fall, even though it was very slippery. She was so tired and Sasuke still didn't wake up. Even the puppy looked exhausted.  
  
Finally, they arrived on an open field and there it was. The bungalow. Sakura wanted to run towards it. She had been craving for some shelter and food. She started to walk faster. They reached the door. She let Sasuke sit down next to the door so that she could open it.  
  
"Damn, its locked. Don't we trust each other anymore?" She tried the backdoor entrance but that was locked too. She had no other choice but to climb up to the first floor and open the door from the inside.  
  
She looked up and it seemed so high up to climb, but that was just the exhaustion talking, because in fact it wasn't even so high up. "I need a little bit of chakra for this." She wondered if she even had some left. Luckily, she had. It was very slippery, but eventually she reached the balcony and quickly opened the glass door. She ran downstairs to carry Sasuke in.  
  
The guestrooms were downstairs, so she was glad that she didn't have to carry him all the way up. She laid him down on a bed in one of the rooms. She stared at him, wondering what to do next. She knew she had to call somebody first and then she could attend to him.  
  
She left the room to make a phone call in the kitchen. She picked up the phone and immediately slammed it back. The lines are dead. She forgot that when she and her family aren't staying here on a holiday, the phones are shutdown. And now she can't leave to get some help. Its the middle of the night, she could get lost.  
  
She walked back to the room where Sasuke was. She stood next to him, placing her hand on his forehead again. He's still cold. That's logical, since she hasn't turned the heat on and didn't cover him with the sheets. His body is covered with blood. She wanted to take what was left of his shirt off, but she knew that if he'd wake up during the process, he'd be mad at her.  
  
She had no choice. She had to take him out of his dirty and wet clothes. She started to untie his shoes. When she got them off, it was time to take off the rest. She started blushing. She looked over at the dog that was in the same room as her, wobbling his tail.  
  
"What are you so excited about? I have to take of his pants, its wet too. I'm not doing this for my pleasure, so you can stop looking at me like that." The dog tilted his head to the side, as if he knew better. "Ok ok maybe just a little bit." Sakura admitted. The dog barked. Once she took of his clothes, except his underpants, she replaced them with fresh ones, she had found in the closet. Her cousin always had extra clothes in his closet, when he stays with her family in this bungalow.  
  
Before she put on him new clothes, she washed him up a bit. It was strange to touch him without him being awake. She kept telling herself that it was necessary, but she could not help herself from tingling inside when she touched his skin and muscles.  
  
She covered him up with very warm sheets. She was done putting ointment on his wounds and nursing the deepest and largest wound on his side. She was glad that it wasn't as deep as she thought. She forecasted that his wounds would all be healed in a couple of days. She placed a warm napkin on his forehead. She glanced at him one more time before she left the room. "Come on doggy. Lets leave him alone for now." The dog barked and followed her out of the room.  
  
"And as for you, puppy. You need to take a bath as well, just like me. But before we do that, I'll make a fire in the fireplace and turn up the heating system." The dog happily barked and wobbled his tail.  
  
"Still no sign of them, I'm starting to get worried sensei."   
"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure they'll be fine. It's late, but I think we should notify Sakura's parents."   
"I guess we should." Naruto sighed.   
"I'll do it, you can go home and get some sleep and try not to worry. I'll visit you in the morning to bring some updates on the situation."   
"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Naruto left, leaving Kakashi behind at Sasuke's place. When he got to Sakura's house, he explained the situation. Her parents were not worried at all to his surprise.  
  
"We know our daughter. She always manages to get herself in serious trouble, but she also knows how to get out of it. She'll be fine."   
"But sir, shouldn't we at least send someone to find them?"   
"Kakashi, we are a very wealthy family we have houses everywhere. I'm sure she is in one of them. So no need to worry."   
"But, they might be hurt."   
"Then there is still no need to worry, because Sakura took a nursing-class. She has learned so much that she can take care of both of them with a broken arm and with no eyesight if she has to."  
  
Kakashi would have argued even more if it wasn't for the next thing that was said by Sakura's mother. He could not help but to agree.  
  
"And besides she is with that boy Uchiha Sasuke. She has a major crush on him. She would make sure that they're safe and I'm sure Sasuke would make sure as well. They are both looking out for one and other, protecting each other. If you ask me that boy also has a thing for my Sakura." Sakura's mother smiled and let out a giggle.  
  
"Well ok then." Kakashi thought it was pointless to bicker even more.   
"If they are injured they should be back here as soon as possible. No need to worry until then. But thank you for your trouble, Kakashi."   
"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a pleasant evening."  
  
Kakashi left, still not quite sure to leave it at that. But if Sakura's parents aren't worried, why should he be. Now he just has to remember to tell Naruto in the morning.  
  
"Aah this is heaven." Sakura said aloud while taking a hot bath. She was still a little concerned about Sasuke, but now it was her turn to relax. She had given the dog some dog food that she had found in a cabinet where her aunt left it the last time she was here with her dog Buster. Along with that she found out that there was enough food for all of them to last for 3 months.  
  
She had nursed her head injury. She had put some ointment on it and a bandage. It still hurt a little, but she couldn't imagine what Sasuke will be feeling when he wakes up. She closed her eyes, not knowing that someone entered the bathroom. She felt someone staring at her. A shade fell over her, she quickly opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah! You pervert get out!" She yelled at Sasuke. She quickly covered her body with foam. But there was something different about Sasuke. It was as if he wasn't totally awake. He was just standing there with a worn-out face.  
  
"Where am I?" Then all of a sudden he collapsed and passed out.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" She got out of the tub and wrapped her body in a cloth.  
  
The puppy was still sleeping by the fireplace. Sasuke was back in his bed and Sakura wondered what just happened. He must have been in some kind of trance. She decided not to think about it anymore and get some sleep herself. It already was 4 o'clock at night.  
  
Her room was upstairs, but she planned to sleep in one of the guestrooms so she could be close to Sasuke when he wakes up for real this time.  
  
She walked over to his room for one more check before she went to bed. She slowly walked over to his bed. He looked so peaceful. She never really noticed how handsome he was until now. She could not help herself but to kiss him very quick on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She walked towards the door. "Goodnight Sakura..." She turned her head to see Sasuke with his eyes open looking at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect him to be awake. And if he was awake why would he allow her to kiss him?  
  
To break off the silence Sasuke just said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Uhh...yeah, bye." She closed the door and started smiling.  
  
_"Sakura's kindness reminds me of my mother."_ Sasuke thought to himself and he quickly fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. Angry Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6: Angry Sakura**  
  
Sakura didn't feel like waking up so early, because she went to bed so late and she was so tired. It was twelve o'clock and she decided to make lunch for Sasuke, since they already missed breakfast.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here little doggy? Needed some company during the night right? We need a name for you. We can't keep calling you doggy now can we? Hmm, a good name for a saviour? Oh, I know. How about Max. That is a strong name right? Do you like it?" The dog barked. Sakura smiled. "Ssst, you'll wake up Sasuke. Come on, I'm gonna make lunch."  
  
She felt dizzy when she stood up straight and fell right back down on her bed "Wow I must have hit my head harder than I thought." She placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh no, its bleeding again. I'd better change the bandage first. She walked over to the little bathroom with only a shower and a toilet in it next to her room.  
  
She switched on the light. She walked over to the mirror. "Ok lets see." She carefully removed the bandage and cleaned up her cut. She replaced it with a new one after she took a shower. She walked out of the room.  
  
Before she made lunch she walked over to Sasuke's room. She opened the door and saw that he was still sleeping. She closed it again and walked to the kitchen.  
  
She made lunch faster than in fast-food restaurants. She didn't feel like making a big meal. Even though she was making it for the boy, she had a crush on since she was little. Just a couple of sandwiches should do it with orange juice.  
  
She walked over to the fireplace to pick up Buster's food bowl, which was now Max's bowl and filled it with dog food. "Max here boy! Lunch! Where is that dog?" She glanced through the entire room. She put down the bowl in the kitchen, thinking that Max will eat it when he felt like it. He's probably upstairs, enjoying the space and finding new places to hide or something.  
  
She picked up the tray with Sasuke's lunch on it. Hopefully he's awake now, otherwise she'll just put the tray next to him. But it's about time to change his bandages as well.  
  
She opened the door to Sasuke's room with her back and entered. Max barked. "Max there you were boy. You know better than that, I told you not to wake up Sasuke." She whispered. Max ran out of Sasuke's room.  
  
Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed. She bend over to see if he would open his eyes. However she was disappointed to see that he was still sleeping. She would love to change his bandages now, just so that she could be near him again.  
  
She placed the tray on the table next to him. She glanced at him for a while and turned around. Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Don't go..."  
  
Sakura turned around again and saw Sasuke looking at her. "You're awake? I thought that... Did Max wake you up?"  
  
"Who's Max?" Sasuke was still staring into Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed. He didn't let go of her arm yet.  
  
She could have slapped herself for being so stupid. Of course, he didn't know who Max was. For him that dog is just the puppy they saved. "Max is that dog we rescued. Well that's his name for now anyway."  
  
Sasuke understood. "No he didn't wake me up." Sasuke glanced over to the tray. "Is that for me?" He let go of Sakura's arm.  
  
Sakura was to busy smiling, blushing and staring at Sasuke that she forgot the reason why she was there. "Oh yeah, that's for you." She helped Sasuke to sit up straight and placed the tray on his lap. "Here you go."  
  
"Are we alone?" Sakura wasn't expecting that question. "Uhh, yes, yes we are. Why do you ask?" "No reason, I'm just trying to remember what happened."  
  
Sakura started to tell the whole story, at the same time Sasuke was eating his lunch. While Sakura was telling the story a lot of awkward eye contact encounters occurred, which made both of them blush a bit. That surprised Sakura, because she never saw Sasuke blush before.  
  
Sakura had left the room when she finished telling the story and was now playing with Max outside in the backyard. "Go Max, fetch the stick!" Max was barking like he was having the time of his life."  
  
The weather was pretty good. It wasn't really hot, but not too cold either. And no rain, only sunshine. Sakura loves the sun, it always makes her happy. It helps her forget about her problems and the fact that Sasuke doesn't love her. But last night made her wonder. Why did he allow her to kiss him? She convinced herself that he was probably to weak to push her off him.  
  
"Hmm, I should think of something to show him my appreciation for saving her. What can I do? What does he like? It has to be something special."  
  
"Good boy, Max." She threw the stick again.  
  
"Max is having a lot of fun."  
  
Sakura looked behind her and saw Sasuke standing behind her on the porch, smiling at her. "Sasuke-kun are you crazy, you are too weak to get out of bed. And your wounds need time to heal!"  
  
"I'm fine, I heal fast and why do only the two of you get to enjoy this vacation?" He smiled.  
  
"Vacation? This is not a vacation as soon as you're healed we'll go back to the village." To great disappointment of Sakura.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back?" He whispered, but not soft enough so that Sakura couldn't hear it.  
  
Sakura eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why doesn't he want to go back?  
  
"What if I want to stay here with you?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened even more. Is he suggesting what I think he is suggesting? Does he want me to be with him as a friend? Or maybe even girlfriend? Her smile was very big. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  
  
"And with Max of course. I don't feel like being alone while I'm recovering. And besides, you did such a good job at taking care of me. I'll allow you to nurse me even more, instead of some doctor."  
  
--o What? He... he doesn't want me to become his girlfriend. He wants her there for her nursing skills? That pissed of Sakura. "Nurse? Nurse?! That's all I am to you, a nurse, someone to take care of you, when you're hurt?! You'll ALLOW me! And here I was trying to think of something special to do for you to show my gratitude for saving me." She stormed towards the door and passed Sasuke, giving one last angry look at him.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Sasuke questioned Max.

"Stupid Sasuke." She was changing the sheets of Sasuke's bed, because they were bloody. But it looked like as if she was attacking the sheets. She noticed that he must have been bleeding pretty badly last night. She remembered that she still hasn't changed his bandages. But who cares. If he wants help he'd better apologize or he can go to the nearest hospital all by himself.  
  
She still couldn't believe that he led her on like that. He made her think that he suggested that they should stay here together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, she thought that he was suggesting that, but was he actually saying that? Or was it just her imagination?  
  
She calmed down and stopped for a second. Sakura realized that she was acting like a baby. What is she doing? He isn't her boyfriend. She had no right to think that he wanted more from her then just her nursing skills. She probably just got a little confused about that goodnight kiss incident. She was acting like a bitch. She should go and apologize. She turned around to go and talk to him.  
  
"Sakura?" Sasuke was standing in the door entrance of his room. Sakura was surprised to see him. She was determined to make her apologies now. She looked at the floor.  
  
"Sasuke... I'm..."  
  
"No please let me go first."

"Err... Ok."  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way with what I said. I guess I'm not that good with people ever since I lost my family. Especially with the ones that are closest to me. I didn't mean for you to believe that I only think that you're a nurse to me. You're... my friend." He blushed and continued talking. And I guess... Naruto is too. It's just that... It's been a while, since I had any friends."  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura could not believe that he was actually opening up to her. Her, of all people!  
  
"No wait, I'm not finished. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Let me do something for you in return." He walked over to her.  
  
"You don't have to do some..." Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke's lips were already on hers. The kiss was short but gentle. Sakura's heart was beating like crazy. Sasuke gazed into her eyes. Sakura was trembling with joy.  
  
This is all she ever wanted. She couldn't believe that it happened. She couldn't move or breath, she could only stare into his beautiful eyes. Her first kiss... It was like a scene from a movie, so romantic and then he had to ruin everything by saying the following.  
  
"I hope that pleases you." He had a smirk on his face.  
  
There it was again. The nerve of that conceited guy. The anger started building up inside her again. She walked passed him and slammed the door shut. Leaving a confused Sasuke behind.


	7. Sasuke loosens up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7: Sasuke loosens up**  
  
"Sakura, come on, open the door." Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura's room, now upstairs. After the kiss, she moved to her own room and she had locked herself in. Max was barking, hoping for Sakura to come out.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled at him.   
"No, not until you come out."  
  
Sakura opened the door and she walked passed him towards the stairs, ignoring Sasuke completely.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. What did I do this time? I thought that that was what you wanted." He followed her. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He didn't even know why he cared so much.  
  
Sakura went downstairs. "Honestly Max, I don't understand girls." Max barked in agreement to what Sasuke had said. Max followed Sasuke downstairs. Sakura plopped down on the couch and started to read a magazine.  
  
"Sakura? Talk to me." No response. "Well fine then! I don't even know why I bother." He went in his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Max jumped on the couch to sit next to her. He made soft peeping sounds. It was his way of saying don't be mad anymore. Sakura looked up from her magazine and glanced at the puppy. "Max you don't understand. A kiss like that is given to someone out of love not out of gratitude." She pets him on his head. _"Actually, I shouldn't blame him. With all the girls that are in love with him, he probably doesn't even know what true love is. In addition not knowing when to give someone a kiss like that."  
_  
Sasuke came out of his room and went into the bathroom to take a bath. He didn't look at Sakura. He was too confused. He closed the door and locked it. This day has been so strange. First, she kisses him on his forehead and then when he said that he wanted her to stay with him she gets angry. And now this, he kisses her, thinking that she wants this more than anything. Instead, she got pissed. _"I don't understand her... I guess she really is just one of those annoying little girls. She should be grateful that she is the first girl I've ever kissed like that."_  
  
Sasuke sat down on the edge of the tub. He turned the water on. He needs to take of the bandages if he wants to take a bath. He started with the small ones. After that, he only had to take off the one of the deep wound. It hurt more than he thought it would. "Ouch." After he peeled it off, he saw the seriousness of his wound. It started to bleed again. He needed some help, but he didn't feel like asking Sakura. And even if he did. She'd probably tell him to go to hell. But he had no choice.  
  
"Sakura?" No response. She is probably still ignoring him. He tried again. "Sakura?" He heard footsteps.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Could you help me with my wound, it's bleeding again."   
"Which one?"   
"The big one."   
"Stop playing, Sasuke. If it was the big one, you probably would have passed out by now. Sasuke?" No response. "Sasuke-kun...? Sasuke, stop playing?! Open the door! Sasuke-kun?!"  
  
She heard the click of the lock being released. She quickly opened the door. Only to find the room empty. "Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun where..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke grabbed her from behind and threw her in the tub. "Hahaha!" Sasuke couldn't control his laughter.  
  
Sakura looked at Sasuke and was getting angry. "Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke stopped laughing. He stared at her. Thinking that now he was done for. She'd most likely leave him all alone in the woods somewhere for this. Then all of a sudden a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Hahaha, that was a good one. You got me there. Hahaha." Was she laughing because of the prank or was it because of the fact that Sasuke finally loosened up a bit and showed some emotions?  
  
"Sasuke couldn't believe she was laughing. He was surprised and didn't know what to do so he just smiled at her. It was vague but Sakura could still see it. She smiled back at him.  
  
_"The cursed seal will go away once you find your true love."_ Why was he thinking about that again? And there it was again, the butterfly feeling.  
  
Sakura, totally soaked, climbed out of the tub and went to stand next to Sasuke. "Now seriously, let me see your wounds, I haven't looked at them since last night." After checking the less important ones, she ended up with the big one on his side.  
  
"Well, you're right it is bleeding again. Luckily not that much. I'm afraid it needs stitches though."  
  
"Do you have the material needed?" Sasuke asked her serious this time.  
  
"Yes, we'll do it here, because its gonna get messy and I don't want the other rooms to get dirty. In here it would be easier to clean. I'll grab a chair for you." Sakura left the bathroom to pick up the stuff she needed.  
  
"Here you go. Take a seat. Do you want some painkillers?"   
"No." A moment of silence occurred.  
  
"Ok then, lets start."

After a while Sakura was finished "All done." Sakura was blushing the whole time, because she was so close to Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at one point the whole time, with an emotionless face. The one he used to have before they came to this bungalow. Sakura was pleased with the result.  
  
"I only have to put a bandage on it and then we're done."   
"Sakura?"   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you."   
She smiled. "No problem."  
  
After she had cleaned up in the bathroom, she looked at her watch and saw that it was about time for dinner.  
  
"It's time for dinner." Sakura asked Sasuke what he wanted to eat. He just replied in his usual cold tone that he didn't care. He ordered her to leave the room so that he could take a bath.  
  
Sakura found this sudden mood change strange. He was acting cold again like always, but she thought that he had changed during his time here. And now its like nothing happened. She didn't want to ask him about it, because she promised him that she would not bother him about that.  
  
After his bath, Sasuke was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Sakura made ramen, because again she didn't feel like making a big dinner. She brought it over to the place where Sasuke was lying.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Sasuke-kun. Dinner is ready."   
"Just leave it there." He said without looking at her.   
So she did. She stared at him and quickly turned her head when he opened his eyes. They ate in silence.  
  
Max was resting by the fireplace like always. Sakura was doing the dishes and Sasuke was just sitting on the couch staring out of the glass door into the darkness. _"The cursed seal will go away once you find your true love."_ That sentence was running through his mind. He glanced over to where Sakura was doing the dishes. "True love..."  
  
"Huh, did you say something Sasuke?" Sakura questioned him.  
  
Sasuke stood up and walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Sakura... You are..." He was very close to her now. He stared into her eyes. He placed one hand on the side of her face. Sakura started blushing.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? I am what?"  
  
"You are... My true love." Sakura's eyes widened. He kissed her. This time it was longer than the first kiss he gave her. It was gentle and passionate. He really loved her. He wanted to be with her forever...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
And then... he woke up.  
  
"Sasuke-kun wake up, dinner is ready." 


	8. I can't love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 8: I can't love you  
**  
"It was just a dream?" Sasuke had puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Huh, what did you just say Sasuke?" Sakura was standing besides Sasuke with a smile on her face.  
  
He looked up and blushed a bit. He quickly stared in another direction. "Err... nothing, just put the tray on the table."  
  
"Oh ok..." Kind of disappointed, she went back to the kitchen to get her meal. She honestly thought that he was loosening up.  
  
Why did he dream about her? And why is she on his mind lately. What is going on here? Not to mention that stupid feeling he gets when Sakura smiles at him or even stands in front of him. He quickly ate his dinner in silence.  
  
Sakura was just about to sit next to him, when he stood up. "You don't mind doing the dishes do you?" Sakura looked over to his plate and was surprised to see that he had already finished his meal. Now a more disappointed look showed on her face. She was hoping to get some answers out of him during dinner, concerning his strange behaviour lately.  
  
"Do you?" Sasuke asked again.   
"No, of course not. Don't worry about it." She smiled and started blushing. "Uhm Sasuke-kun..."  
  
Before she could say anything more he walked towards his room. "Where are you going?"   
No response. Sasuke closed the door behind him.  
  
What was that all about? Sakura just assumed that he wanted to rest, because after all, healing does take some time. She quietly ate her meal.

* * *

_"I need to get out of here. I can't feel like this. I need a break. She is just a friend. I can't allow myself to fall in... in love with her._ Sasuke's head was racing with a lot of thoughts. _Not now, not now, even if she isn't my true love... The way I feel about her could be enough to wipe out the cursed seal. And I do not want that to happen, not yet, I need it... I need its strength."_ Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun can I come in? Sasuke, I need to talk to you." She opened the door. "Sasuke-kun?" He wasn't there. "Maybe he's in the bathroom. No he's not there either." Where could he be? She was starting to get worried. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She glanced over the entire room and stopped when she saw the open window. She ran towards it. She looked outside, but there was still no sign of him. "SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

No, why would he leave her like that. Without saying anything. Sakura was now sitting on the couch with Max beside her. "We have to find him Max. His wounds aren't healed yet. I am so worried."  
  
Sakura stood up and Max followed her to her room upstairs. She quickly put on jeans and a warm sweater. She grabbed her coat and ran downstairs. "Come on, Max. Lets go."

* * *

"Where am I?" Sasuke was wandering around in the forest. It was getting pretty dark. "I need to get some sleep." He looked around, but couldn't find a good spot to get some rest. Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned around and glanced through the bushes. He saw Anko taking a walk with Kakashi.  
  
"I'm glad, you're feeling better Anko." Kakashi smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks to you, I am free... No more seal." She smiled back at him and stopped walking to place her hand on the side of Kakashi's face.  
  
"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Kakashi looked up at the sky.  
  
Anko moved closer and they embraced. She looked up and replied in agreement. They continued to stand there for a while in silence. Enjoying the night sky. Sasuke was still looking at them. He felt lonely somehow. "Sakura..."  
  
Anko and Kakashi both looked in the direction where they heard the voice. "Kakashi you heard that too right?" Anko broke free from the hug and walked towards the bushes where Sasuke was hiding.  
  
"Well, there is no point in hiding anymore." Sasuke came out of the bushes.  
  
"Sasuke. What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?" Anko said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Sasuke, are you ok? Where is Sakura?" Kakashi was relieved to see his pupil.  
  
"Anko-sensei, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said, totally ignoring their questions.  
  
"Answer our quest..."   
"Sakura is fine, I'm fine. We were both staying at a Haruno family lodge. Now can I please talk to you?" He said impatiently.  
  
"Fine. Kakashi you don't mind do you?" She smiled at him   
"I'll see you in the morning." He gently brushed her hair with his hand. Anko stared into his eye(s). "Bye." He disappeared.  
  
Anko turned to face Sasuke. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Sasuke just stared back at her, saying nothing. Anko nodded. "Oh, I see." She pulled down a side of her shirt to reveal the place where the cursed seal used to be. She understood that he wanted to talk about the seal.  
  
"I found it..." She looked in the direction where Kakashi had gone. "How about you?" Sasuke stared at the ground. He was feeling a little bit uncomfortable talking about that. An image of Sakura appeared in front of him. He frowned, he didn't want her on his mind anymore.   
  
"I see... You know Sasuke. What you are doing is wrong." It was like Anko knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't ask for your opinion!" He screamed angrily at her.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about then?" She replied calmly. A moment of silence occurred and they were both staring at the ground.  
  
"Where can I find him?" Sasuke was now staring at Anko with serious and cold eyes.  
  
Anko knew that he eventually wanted to seek out Orochimaru, just like she wanted to do not so long ago. Luckily she didn't leave everything behind to do so and finally found some peace and love. "I don't know and I suggest that..."  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself!" Sasuke interrupted her, because he knew that she knew where he was. He made a fist.  
  
Anko had sad eyes. She felt sorry for him, because he has to go through the same thing she went through. The anger, the sorrow, the quest for power that didn't lead anywhere but more pain.  
  
"You know, it took me a week to recover from the pain, the pain of the cursed seal disappearing. The one who said that love hurts was right." She smiled vaguely. "I was falling in and out of consciousness. But it was all worth it, because now I can live a normal life with the one I love... My true love... Strength isn't everything, Sasuke. Love is..."  
  
She tried to convince him of not seeking out Orochimaru.  
  
"I don't want... I need... I need to get stronger." Sasuke did not want to listen to her.  
  
"How about getting stronger in the way that everybody does it? The normal way. The hard way, by pure training and help from your friends."  
  
"..."  
  
"Think about it Sasuke, before you loose all your friends because of this." Anko left.  
  
_"The cursed seal will go away once you find true love."_   
"I can't... I can't... I can't love you, Sakura! I'm sorry."

* * *

"What is this feeling? It didn't feel right." Sakura placed her hand on her chest. "Its like I lost something important." She just stood there for a while. Max barked. "You're right Max, we'd better head back. If Sasuke doesn't want to be found, that's his problem. I just hope that he will return soon, for his sake."  
  
Sakura was about to go back, when she heard a sound behind her. "Is someone there?" She looked around. She heard footsteps. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"No it's me."   
"Anko-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Sakura was surprised to see her in the middle of the night in the forest.   
"I was taking a midnight stroll. I saw Sasuke, a little while back."   
"Sasuke-kun?! How is he?! Where is he?!"   
"He's fine, don't worry about him."  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Max barked. "Ahh what a sweet little puppy. What's his name?" Anko bend down to pet the puppy.   
"Max. He was a dog, Sasuke and I saved." She felt sad, when she said Sasuke's name. Anko noticed it. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Sakura was a little surprised by that question. "Yes, yes I do."   
Anko smiled at her. "It's late. I'd better go home."   
"Anko-sensei could you tell my family and Naruto that I'll be home soon?"   
"Sure, no problem. Bye."  
  
Sakura waved Anko off. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She glanced around the area, but she didn't see anything. "Ok Max! Lets go home." Max barked happily and followed her.  
  
"I can't love you..." 


	9. I knew it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 9: I knew it!**  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning!" Sakura got off her bed and opened the drapes. It has been a couple of days since Sasuke left. Sakura was doing fine on her own. She decided to stay in the bungalow a little bit longer to relax. She was still a bit worried about Sasuke, but not too much because Anko told her he was okay. However she still wanted to know why he would leave her like that.  
  
"Max wake up boy." She jumped on the bed. "Come on Max, don't be so lazy and get off my bed." Max opened his eyes and jumped of the bed. "Today is going to be a fun day. I am determined not to worry about Sasuke-kun at all anymore. He is a big boy and he can take care of himself." Max barked.  
  
Sakura took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She ran downstairs and decided to make a big breakfast for herself. "Max?! Max, where are you?! Ma..."  
  
Sakura stopped walking, her eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, are you ok?!" She ran towards Sasuke, who was playing with Max on the couch.  
  
"I'm fine." He said without looking at Sakura. Sakura's mood changed almost immediately. She waited for a moment to see if he would tell her why he left, but with no luck.  
  
"Do you... Err... do you want me to change your bandages?" She was upset that his attitude still hadn't changed. She decided not to ask about the reason he left, because she could clearly see that he didn't want to talk about it.   
"I took a bath, so I already did that." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
  
Sakura stared at the floor and a moment of silence occurred. Sakura was the one who broke the silence. "Uhm, do you want some breakfast?"   
"Sure."  
  
Sakura walked to the kitchen. "Max." Max jumped off Sasuke's lap. "Come and get your breakfast." Max wiggled his tail. Sakura placed his bowl on the floor and started making breakfast for her and Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was still sitting on the couch. He had his head in his hands, thinking about Anko's words.   
_"I can live a normal life with the one I love... My true love... Strength isn't everything, Sasuke. Love is..."   
"How about getting stronger in the way that everybody does it? The normal way. The hard way, by pure training and help from your friends."   
"Think about it Sasuke, before you loose all your friends because of this."_   
No, stop thinking about it, stop it. He already made up his mind that he doesn't want the seal to go away.  
  
Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's happy voice. "Hey Sasuke-kun, how about sitting outside, on the backyard terrace? It's a beautiful day." Sakura smiled at him with her usual heart-warming smile.  
  
Sasuke thought about it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to sit outside. And Sakura was right, it was indeed a beautiful day. "Sure, let me open the door for you."  
  
They walked outside to sit on the white chairs on the porch. Sakura placed the tray on the table. They both took a bite out of their sandwich. It was delicious. Sakura looked up to see if there was any change in his mood. As far as she could tell he was still being cold and distant. It did seem like he had a lot on his mind.  
  
But she could not help to ask him about why he left. "Uhm... Sasuke-kun?"   
Sasuke looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
"Err... Why did you leave like that? I thought that we were getting along."  
  
"Yeah that's the problem..."" He whispered to himself.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, I left because I needed some time to think."  
  
"To think about what?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind that, it doesn't concern you." He replied.  
  
There it was again, the cue to drop the subject. And so she did. But there was something different this time. She could not place her finger on it. Oh wait, there it was. Yes she could see it clearly now. No doubt about it. He was... He was blushing! But why?  
  
After breakfast, Sasuke did the dishes and Sakura was putting her red bikini on. She went into the kitchen to ask Sasuke to join her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, do you want to take a swim with me?" His eyes widened, he stood there in awe in front of the most beautiful girl he ever saw.   
"Sasuke?"   
"Uhh, yeah I'll be right out."  
  
As Sakura slowly and gracefully walked towards the pool, Sasuke could not do anything but to see her go. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He caught himself staring and blushed. Stop it, just go and put on your trunks.  
  
Sakura was now sitting on the side of the pool. She giggled. "My little stunt worked." These past few days she realized, that Sasuke might have feelings for her that go beyond friendship. Actually she already suspected something since the chuunin exam. He probably had those feelings then as well. A lot of things happened since that time. Sasuke probably thought that she wouldn't notice, but she is not ignorant. How else could she explain his strange behaviour, his sudden mood changes and the face he makes when he's thinking about something? At first she couldn't place her finger on it, but after this stunt she knew that she was right. Even though it was a bit of a wild guess.  
  
She slid into the pool and began swimming. Next thing she knew, she heard a splash. She turned around and saw nothing. "Sasuke-kun?" She felt something against her leg. Before she could see what was going on she was pulled under. After a few seconds they both came back up.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, you scared the shit out of me!" "Hahahaha." Sakura smiled at him. "I like your laugh, it looks cute on you." She swam towards him. Sasuke looked at her wondering what she planned on doing. She placed her hand on his face. He blushed. They stared into each other's eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him, but Sasuke prevented her from doing so. He swam towards the side.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura had a sad look on her face. Sasuke didn't respond and didn't even turn around to look at her, even though he could hear the sadness in her voice.   
"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke climbed out of the pool and grabbed the towel he had left on the sunbathing chair.  
  
"No Sasuke! You are not doing this again!" Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. He was a little bit surprised to hear Sakura say that. Sakura stared back at him with a determined look.  
  
"I have been quiet all this time, but not anymore. I know you have feelings for me! Why are you discarding them?! They stared at each other. Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes. "Answer me!"  
  
Sasuke ignored her and went inside to go to his room. She could hear the door close. That was it for Sakura, she could no longer fight back her tears. She climbed out the pool, she ran upstairs without even drying herself. Max followed her, barking on the way, wondering what had happened between the two of them this time.

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed, she had fallen asleep after a whole lot of crying. She opened her eyes and immediately remembered the reason why she was crying. She couldn't understand why he reacted the way he did. She glanced over her entire room. Max was sleeping at the end of the bed as usual.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the window. She saw that it was dark out and wondered what time it was. It was a full moon tonight and it was shining brightly. She stood there for a while, staring at the night sky. There was a knock on the door. Sakura didn't feel like screaming at Sasuke to go away and leave her alone, so she didn't say anything.  
  
Sasuke opened the door and saw her standing by the window looking at the sky. "Sakura-chan?" No response, no movement. "Sakura, I realize ..."   
  
"Don't Sasuke. Don't come up with a lame excuse. You don't want to be with me, I understand now." Sakura turned around and faced him with tears in her eyes.  
  
She walked over to him, she raised her hand to place it on his face, but stopped and withdrew her hand. She wiped away her tears and leaned against the wall with her back. "Sasuke-kun, could you please leave me alone right now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm serious Sasuke, leave me alone." She did not feel like talking to him. Listening to those painful words he always says to her.  
  
"No never, not anymore." Sasuke whispered. But this time Sakura could hear him.  
  
Sakura was shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "Sasuke, why? Did I hear you correctly?"   
  
"I don't care anymore Sakura. I don't care about anything. The only thing I care about is you."  
  
Sasuke placed his hand next to her on the wall and the other one he let it rest on her thigh. He stared into her eyes. He wanted her, he needed her... He moved closer and they kissed. It was long and passionate. It felt so right. His soft lips. A while back she never thought that they would touch her lips again.  
  
When they broke off the kiss, they smiled at each other.   
"I knew it! You had feelings for me! Haha."   
"Ahh Sakura-chan, you're too smart for me."  
  
Sakura giggled. She hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go of this feeling. Sasuke knew in his heart that this was right. He had finally found someone to love, to take care of, to live for, to protect... They kissed again. Suddenly Sasuke felt pain in his neck.  
  
"Au, aaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?!"  
  
"AAAAH!!" Sasuke passed out in Sakura's arms.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun?! 


	10. Back to reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 10: Back to reality**  
  
_"Sasuke...? Sasuke...?"  
  
Sasuke was standing in a dark room. There was no light at all. "Is anybody there? His voice echoed. "Is anybody there?" He asked again. He looked around him to see if there was someone.  
  
"Sasuke? Hehe. What are you doing? You are never going to achieve it this way."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Hahahahaha. It's me. Your best friend."  
  
Sasuke recognised the voice. His eyes widened. "Oro... Orochimaru?"  
  
"That's right."  
_  
_"What? I don't understand. Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"Shut up and listen to me you little pest! Hehehe I mean, friend."  
  
"I am not your friend!"  
  
"Well you're gonna listen to me anyways!!!" Orochimaru screamed.  
  
Sasuke covered his ears. The voice was too loud. He glanced in the distance to find a way out. He started running.  
  
"Fool, you can't escape me. I'm inside your head. Hahaha. Listen to me and obey. You want your revenge right?"  
_  
_Sasuke stopped running. An image of Itachi appeared in front of him. He made a fist. "Itachi."  
  
"Hehehe, I thought that would get your attention. Don't let the seal vanish. You need it. You want it. You crave it."  
  
"No... No I don't care anymore! I have Sakura. Strength isn't everything! Love is!"  
_  
_"Where have I heard that before...? Ah yes, Anko. Hehe, she was ignorant. Only the weak say such things. The weak, the ones that are unable to become stronger. You are weak Sasuke, but you don't have to be. Come to me and I will give you strength to get your revenge."  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" He sat down and covered his ears. He didn't want to listen to him anymore. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind!"  
  
"Oh really?" Orochimaru's voice sounded more evil than it already was. "Seek me out. You don't want anything to happen to your loved ones again now do you?"  
  
Sasuke uncovered his ears. He had a shocked expression. He had flashback of the day his clan was wiped out. Tears began to show in his eyes. "Stop it."  
  
"You couldn't protect them, you couldn't save them. What would become of you if something happened to your precious Sakura."  
_  
_Orochimaru said her name with such mockery that Sasuke wanted to hit him, but he also realised that he made a good point. "Sakura..."  
  
"You can't protect her the way you are now. Weak... Hehehe."  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
"Did you already forget that when you and her are a couple in public, it's like inviting your enemies to come and kidnap her? She is your weakness." Orochimaru's voice was low and cold.  
  
"But Naruto said that..."  
_  
_"Forget what that idiot said! If you don't act now, you'll lose the seal and then you're too weak to protect her from danger and then you'll lose her just like you lost your family! That's reality! Accept it!"  
_  
"Noooooo!!! No! NO! No!!!" Sasuke was sweating and he was struggling with his bed sheets, which were wrapped around him.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Calm down! It's me." He calmed down and saw Sakura beside him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Sa... Sakura?" Sasuke was confused.  
  
"Yes it's me. You scared me. We were kissing and then all of a sudden you passed out." She had a nervous smile. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Sasuke stared at the wall, remembering what Orochimaru said. _"If you don't act now, you'll lose the seal and then you're too weak to protect her from danger and then you'll lose her just like you lost your family!"  
_  
He stood up without saying anything and walked over to the window. It was still night time. He gazed at the stars.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was still waiting for a reply. She walked over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My wounds are healed. It's time to go back to the village." He said, still looking at the stars.  
  
Sakura smiled and hugged him. She placed her arms around his waist, since he was standing in front of her with his back. "Or we could stay a little bit longer, just the two of us." She kissed him on the cheek and placed her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke turned around and looked into her eyes. Sakura was startled to see a cold expression on his face. Sasuke pushed her off him. "We leave tomorrow. Now would you be so kind to leave my room?"  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you acting so cold? You care for me don't you? You... love me don't you?" Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I never said that I love you. And as for the caring part, that was a lie. It was all a lie. I just felt sorry for you." He smirked.  
  
"No... I don't believe you."  
  
"Well that's too bad, babe. Now leave."  
  
Sakura did not understand. What just happened? Sakura ran out of his room with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura."

* * *

The way back to the village was awkward. Nobody said anything. They didn't even look at each other. Sasuke just ignored her and Sakura was trying to say something to him, without actually saying something.  
  
When they arrived they were greeted by a very happy Naruto. After a couple of weeks everything was back to normal. Sasuke was the silent one again. And Sakura and Naruto had their stupid little conversations. Kakashi was still making lame excuses for coming late for the missions. He even said one that could be the truth. "Anko was making me a big breakfast."  
  
But then Itachi showed up...

* * *

**Author's note: This part of the chapter refers to manga chapters 172,173 and 181.  
**  
_"Ugh, my head. What's going on? Where am I?"_ Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up straight.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura embraced him. She was crying.  
  
"Sasuke... you..." Naruto was standing by the door.  
  
_"What's going on here?"_  
  
Sakura was still holding on to Sasuke. Naruto ran out the door and Tsunade- sama also left.  
  
A few hours later, Sasuke's memories were coming back to him. He was having flashbacks. I remember. Itachi. Itachi did this to him. That bastard. _"He said I was weak."_  
  
Sakura was sitting beside him peeling apples for him. She had a smile on her face, thankful that Sasuke was ok. He looked at her, speechless. He was feeling sad.  
  
"Yep! I did it this time... Sliced them nice and small." Sakura said with a happy voice.  
  
-Sasuke has a flashback.-  
  
_"Thanks, you saved me from the grip of the sand, didn't you Sasuke?"   
"No, it was Naruto who saved you." Sakura looked at Naruto and had a vague smile on her lips. Sasuke began to feel jealous and glanced in the direction where Sakura was looking.   
"He fought with all his strength to save you... Unleashing a power we've never seen before."  
_  
-End flashback.-  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke started to feel angry. Sakura stood up and smiled. She blushed and said: "Sasuke-kun, want some apples?"  
  
Sasuke ignored her and was still thinking about Naruto's growth of strength. _"He became stronger in a short period of time and I can't even put a scratch on Itachi."  
_  
Sakura came closer to give him the apples. Sasuke slapped the tray out of her hands. Sakura looked shocked. "Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke looked out of the window. _"Yes, Sasuke-kun... Come to me. You want to become stronger don't you? You want to get your vengeance right? You want to kill him. No matter what it takes. Then come and find me."  
_  
_"Orochimaru..."  
_  
_"The cursed seal will go away once you find your true love."_  
  
_"Anko-sensei..."  
  
"Don't do it, Sasuke-kun. Don't go..."  
_  
_"Mother..."  
  
"You're an avenger, you only live to kill him. Come to me and I will give you strength."_

_

* * *

_  
"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.   
"I knew you'd come this way... if you were to leave... So I just waited here."   
"Get out of here and go back to sleep." Sasuke passed Sakura. He took one last glance at Sakura from behind and walked away. Sakura was trying real hard not to cry.   
"Why won't you say anything to me?"  
  
Sakura started speaking. Sasuke didn't look at her. She was talking about their past together.   
_"I just want to get out of here before she could change my mind."_  
  
"I... love you with all my heart!!!"  
  
_"Sakura...loves me?"   
_He smiled and turned to face her. "You really are... annoying." He started to walk away again. "Don't leave!!!" Sakura was getting desperate so she just screamed. "If you do I'll scream!"  
  
A breeze brushed against Sakura's hair. Sasuke was now behind her. She looked shocked.  
  
"Sakura..." Sakura didn't want to face him, because then she would cry even more and it all went so fast. "Thank you." _"For loving me..."_  
  
Sakura was shocked. _"Did he just say thank you?"_   
"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke knocked her out and placed her on a bench.  
  
He looked at her and let his hand slide against her cheek. He bend over and kissed her gently on her forehead. Then he left.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Don't worry I will make sure that this story will have a happy ending.   
  
I regret to inform you that I am going on vacation for a month, which means I wont be able to upload new chapters during that period of time. Gomen! But don't worry, as soon as I get back I will try and finish the story as soon as I can. Bye.**


	11. Sasuke's return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 11: Sasuke's return.**

It has been quite a few years since Sasuke left Konoha village. Naruto's attempt to "persuade" Sasuke to come back to his friends failed. Sasuke left in the middle of the fight. Orochimaru's influence had become to great and it made Sasuke hungry for the power that Oro could give him.

Now they have all grown and they are 17 years old. Naruto and Hinata are a couple and so are Shikamaru and Ino, and Neji and Tenten. Anko and Kakashi are happily married and so are Kurenai and Asuma.

Sakura had tried her best to move on with her life. Tsunade trained her and she has become very strong. Training was a good distraction. However Sasuke was still on her mind. She made sure that no one noticed that she missed him, because after all he didn't deserve to be missed after what he has done. She even dated a couple of times with a few boys she has met over the years. Lee was still trying to snatch a date with her, with no success. Speaking of the little devil...

"SAKURA!" Lee was running towards Sakura who was sitting on a bench with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Sakura stood up to see who called her. She saw a black haired guy with thick eyebrows in a green outfit with his arms spread before him getting ready to hug Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee was now very close and jumped towards her. Sakura took one step aside and Lee fell down.

"Hello Lee-san." Sakura looked down at him and smiled.

"Aah, Sakura-chan. We've known each other for so long and you still don't let me hug you. Why?" Lee was sitting on the ground and pouted.

Sakura looked up at the sky. _"Sasuke-kun..."_ She looked down again and smiled. "Ok then, just this once."

Lee jumped up and started jumping up and down. "Yay, yay, yay!" He hugged her tightly. So tight that Sakura tried her best to breath.

"Lee-san you can let go now." Sakura whispered with her face all red, because of air shortage.

Lee let her go and started crying. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Don't get to excited Lee-san, it's just a hug."

"How about a date then?"

Sakura hit him on the head. "I told you not to get overexcited."

"Au..."

The girls all giggled and Lee left.

"Well Sakura, it has been fun, but I promised Shikamaru that we would go together to the festival tonight and I still need to do some shopping. So... I guess I'll see you later?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to the festival."

"Why not, it's going to be fun. There is this fun ride for couples. You should bring a date. I know this great guy. He is..."

"No, no, no, the last time you hooked me up with someone I had a terrible time. That guy just kept going on and on about himself and how great he is. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Joey." Sakura felt like punching someone when she said his name."

"Uhm... I know a guy."

The girls all turned to face Hinata. Hinata has opened up a lot since she had a relationship with Naruto. She has actually become very talkative.

"Well. Spit it out. Who?" Ino started to become impatient. But she was probably just upset, because Sakura thinks that she has no taste in boys. It didn't matter anyway, because she had Shikamaru now.

"He is a cousin of mine. His name is Hayate and he's 18 years old."

"Oh! Then you should definitely go with him, because Neji is also a cousin of her and he's hot. Too bad, he's already taken." Tenten had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for reminding me of that Tenten and Hinata thanks for the tip, but I think I'll pass."

"Ah, come on Sakura. Please. Do it for me. Do it for all of us. The festival just wouldn't be the same without you." Ino put on her puppy eyes to convince her old friend to come.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. _"It would not be such a bad idea. It's a great distraction to get my mind of Sasuke. And maybe that Hayate guy is nice company."_

"Well ok then. Hinata just tell Hayate to meet me there. I guess I need to go shopping as well."

"Great! Lets all go together." Tenten suggested.

They all agreed and they were off.

* * *

There was a dark and a mysterious shadow moving around in the forest. It was night and the moon shone brightly. It had reached the gate of Konoha village.

"Home... Finally I'm home, Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura put on a cute pink kimono, which matched her hair perfectly. She had her hair in a bun and let some hair fall down her cheek in the front. She put on some lipstick and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving for the festival!"

"Already? It hasn't even begun yet!"

Sakura looked at the clock and realized she was an hour to early. _"Shit."_

She decided to go outside and read a book on the veranda. She randomly picked out a book and sat on a rocking chair. It was nighttime, but it was still warm outside. There was a gentle breeze. After 5 minutes of reading she realized, that she was reading a romantic book. That was the last thing she wanted to read, so she placed the book on the table beside the chair and stood up.

She went to sit on a step of the veranda. She closed her eyes and took great joy in the wind blowing her hair. She had a smile on her face. She quickly opened her eyes. She heard a noise. It sounded like someone stepping on some leaves.

"Is somebody there?" She glanced over the yard. She saw something moving in the bushes.

"Come out if you don't want me to hurt you!" She stood in her fighting stance.

"Sakura..." The unidentified person came out of the bushes.

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. He was hurt and had wounds all over. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Sasuke... Sasuke is it really you?"

Sasuke's gaze was woozy. He managed to look up and stare into Sakura's eyes. He smiled and then he passed out. He fell onto the floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran over to him. "Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Sasuke, open your eyes. Please. Wake up." Sakura had brought Sasuke to his old house and placed him on his bed. Everything was exactly the way he left it. She was sitting beside him on the bed.

Sasuke vaguely heard a warm voice and he slowly opened his eyes. "Sakura?"

"Yes it's me, thank goodness that you're awake." Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?" She glanced at his wounds.

"Yes." He followed the direction her eyes were looking. "They're just scratches." Trying to reassure Sakura. He sat up straight.

"Oh good..." She looked away and stood up. She turned and smiled at him.

**SMACK!** Sakura slapped Sasuke in the face.

"Au! What was that for?!" Sasuke rubbed his now red cheek.

"Do you even have to ask?!" (If looks could kill.)

"Well at least give me the chance to explain!"

"I don't have time for you right now." Sakura turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke had a puzzled look on his face.

"I have a date!" She slammed the door shut and let a shocked Sasuke behind.


	12. The Cursed Seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 12: The Cursed Seal**

"_I can't believe what I just did. Sasuke came back to Konoha after all these years and I just walk away. Not only that, but I slapped him in the face. He deserved it didn't he? Didn't he? No I have to go back. I have to..."_

"Sakura, hi! You made it." Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Ino. She didn't even realize that she already arrived at the festival.

"What's wrong Sakura, you seem distracted." Sakura looked up at Tenten, who had a concerned look on her face.

"I know what's wrong!" Ino had a big smile on her face.

Sakura looked at her, wondering how she could possibly know what is on her mind.

"She wants to see her date!"

That was the last thing on her mind. She has to tell everyone that Sasuke is back.

"Come on Sakura lets go find Hinata." She grabbed Sakura's arm and started to drag her along.

"Shikamaru, I'll be right back." She quickly kissed him and continued on her path.

"No wait. Ino. Wait I have to tell..."

"Hinata! There you are. I brought you Sakura-chan." Ino waved at Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, this is Hayate." Hinata pushed Hayate towards her.

Sakura blushed. He was indeed handsome. He had the same eyes as Neji. If she didn't know any better she would think that it was Neji's twin brother. The main difference between the two of them was his short hair and his personality.

"Uh, hi. Pleased to meet you." He made a gesture to shake her hand and smiled at her.

"Uh... The pleasure is all mine." She accepted his hand and shook it.

He gracefully pulled her hand closer to his lips and gently kissed the top of her hand, never leaving his eyes of her stare. He smiled. What a gentleman Sakura thought, totally forgetting about the boy she has been in love with ever since she was little.

All of sudden the crowd began to gasp and they all stared in the same direction.

"Well I never expected such a warm welcome." Sasuke smirked. He had cleaned himself up and had changed into fresh clothes. He walked towards the place where Sakura was standing.

The people followed him with their eyes. They were in shock. Sakura was still staring into the beautiful eyes of Hayate. She didn't realize that everyone was quiet, not until...

"Sasuke, bastard!" Naruto ran over to him and punched him in the face. He grabbed him by his shirt to hit him again. "Naruto-kun, stop!" Hinata ran over to her boyfriend. Sakura finally looked up and saw what was going on. She ran towards Sasuke.

"Naruto get off him!" She dragged Naruto of him.

"Why? So he can leave you again?" He looked angrily at Sakura. He could not understand why she still cared for him.

Sakura looked down and stood there for a while. Sasuke got up ad dusted himself off.

"Now, is everyone done punching me?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "I see that you're still an idiot, Naruto." He smirked again.

"I see that you're still a bastard, a person who leaves everything behind for a stupid revenge. Tell me baka did you succeed?" Naruto was still talking with an angry voice.

"No, but it's a long story." He was still smirking.

"I don't think it would take a lot of time to tell everybody that you were still to weak to kill him and that seeking out Orochimaru was all just a waste of time."

Sasuke was starting to get angry. He approached Naruto. "Listen here, you baka. I told you, it is a long story. And that's all I have to say to you." He gazed into Naruto's eyes with anger.

"Don't tell it to me, tell it to her." Naruto gazed back at Sasuke with the same anger. A moment of silence occurred and they just stared at each other. It was like a blinking contest. A macho thing. The first one to blink wasn't a real man or something like that. Every second that passes Naruto was getting angrier.

Everyone was real quiet and were all staring at the two ex-best friends.

Finally Sasuke said something and broke the silence. "Who's 'her'?"

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt again. "You know damn well who!"

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura pulled Naruto away from Sasuke. She was now standing in between them with her back towards Sasuke. She was looking at Naruto with a painful look in her eyes. The same look she had a few years ago when Naruto came back from the fight without the love of her life.

"Why don't you tell her Sasuke?" Naruto kept staring into her eyes. "Tell her why you left her. Tell her why you didn't listen to her, begging you to stay. Tell her why you didn't give a shit about her. Tell her why you broke her heart. TELL HER DAMMIT!" He started to speak louder and louder. His eyes were now on Sasuke. "Tell her why you left her, crying herself to sleep every night! Tell her why you left her alone all this time without any closure and peace of heart! TELL HER!!!"

"STOP IT! Stop it, I can take this anymore!" Sakura cried out. She had tears in her eyes. Naruto's gaze went back to Sakura. She was looking at the ground, unable to face Naruto and everybody else. Naruto reached out his arm and placed his hand on her chin. He moved it upwards so that Sakura looked into his eyes. "Tell her why you didn't love her enough to stay..."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. She walked over to him and hugged him. She let her head rest on his shoulder. She was tired. Tired of feeling like this. The pain, the suffering, and the non-mutual love she has for Sasuke. "I wanna go home."

Ino walked over to her. "Come on, we'll take you home." Ino signaled Tenten and Hinata to walk with them and they walked away without saying a word to anyone.

Sasuke had the same emotionless face as always. He watched her leave. With Sakura gone, Naruto saw an opportunity. He pushed Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, explain yourself. Why did you leave?"

"What's going on here?" Tsunade made her way through the crowd.

"Sasuke was about to explain himself." Naruto had a hateful tone in his voice.

"Ok everyone, move along there is nothing to see here, we'll reschedule the festival for tomorrow." Tsunade ordered everyone to go home. She turned to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

The villagers left except for Naruto, the senseis Kakashi, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai and the fifth hokage. They all looked at him. Waiting to hear the "long" story.

Sasuke wasn't looking back at them. He was staring in the direction where Sakura had gone. "There is not much to talk about. I was blind. Orochimaru was calling me in my dreams. I couldn't resist. It was like he had me under some sort of spell. When I found him he turned me into his minion. I was his slave. He did give me strength, but only to do be his bodyguard. When it was time for him to take over my body I escaped. I broke free from his mind control, because of..." Sasuke stopped talking and remembered how he broke free.

"Because of what?!"

"Naruto, be quiet."

"No Tsunade-sama! Tell us you bastard!" Naruto was getting ready to punch him again.

"Because of me."

Everyone turned to see who 'me' was. They were all in shock. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Anko?"

"Yes me." She turned to face Sasuke. "I see you survived the last battle with Orochimaru."

"Piece of cake."

"Wait a second! What the fuck is going on here?!" Naruto was holding his head like he had a severe headache.

"Watch your language Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Well aren't you as confused as me, Hokage?!"

"Yes actually I am. What's going on between you two? And Anko why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you it was a long story." Sasuke smirked.

"Well you'd better continue, because I want to go check on a dear friend of mine. You know, the one who is still crying over you." Naruto said with a low and hateful voice.

"Fine, shut up then. Ok where was I? Ah yes, I broke free because of Anko. The minute Anko had heard of Orochimaru and me, she did everything to try and prevent Oro from taking over my body. So she did a little research. She found out that I was under heavy mind control. She also found out that it wasn't too late for me to break free from that control." He paused for a moment and smirked. "She already knew how to wipe out the cursed seal. By simply admitting out loud that I had found the one thing that could wipe out the cursed seal."

Sasuke looked at Anko and smirked even more. Anko looked at him and smiled back at Sasuke. "Your true love..." Everyone looked puzzled at Anko.

Sasuke smiled the moment Anko said those words. "Precisely. She had found an enchantment, which you have to say out loud to break free from Oro's mind control and cursed seal. She already did that before me." He glanced over to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled back at him. "And so I did it too. Orochimaru could manipulate my brain, but never my heart. She has never left my heart. Every night I thought about her. Only then, because during the day I wasn't able to."

Everyone was now even more confused than before. Who was he talking about? Who is she? Suddenly Sasuke said the enchantment out loud.

"Cursed seal I call upon you to burn

To disappear and never return

Because I have found the one thing that could give me happiness

The one thing that can take away all the sadness

It is not power, it is not strength

Hear this seal, it is my fate

For I have found my one true love

Sakura is her name, my angel from above

Now leave cursed seal and let me be

Because I love her and she loves me"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. He had a sad look on his face. "Now do you understand Naruto? I left her, because from the moment I got bitten it was already too late. The brainwashing procedure had begun. Slowly and subtle. She couldn't stop me, even if I wanted to. Orochimaru used the hatred that I had for my brother as fuel to persuade me to come to him. And what can I say, it worked."

Naruto was confused after hearing all this. He didn't know if he should beat him up or be glad that his friend returned safely. Sasuke pulled down a side of his shirt and let everyone see that the seal was gone. Anko walked over to him. "I'm glad." She hugged him "How long did it take you to recover from the pain?"

"6 days."

"Wow, you recovered faster than me." She smiled.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute! How about Itachi and you revenge? He killed your family, or did you forget about that?" Naruto screamed.

"Actually he didn't kill them. Well technically he DID, but he wasn't himself at the time." Sasuke frowned. "I found out from some secret scrolls in Orochimaru's house that my brother was also under some kind of mind control. He still is and I haven't found him yet to tell him this."

Naruto's headache started to become worse. "Ahh my head. I'm so confused."

"Naruto don't worry about it. It's a long story to get into and I've just finished telling one."

"Well, I'm afraid that you will have to tell me exactly what's going on with your brother, because he is still ranked as a criminal." Tsunade said to Sasuke.

"I'll tell you the story, but can I sit down for a second. I'm kinda tired. Orochimaru didn't let me leave without a fight." Sasuke said with an exhausted look.

"Ok, lets just go into my office. We'll talk there." The senseis and the hokage all walked towards Tsunade's office. Naruto stayed behind.

"_Well I'd better go check on Sakura. Hopefully I'll tell the story right."_ Naruto left. _"I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that she is that bastards true love."_ He chuckled.


	13. I will always protect you

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: I will always protect you**

"What?" Sakura could not believe what she was hearing from Naruto. "He has found a true love?" Sakura was sitting on her bed with Naruto beside her. She thought that he was there to cheer her up, but instead he tells her this. She is now more depressed than ever.

"Do... Do I know her?" Sakura said with a doubtful tone in her voice. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know who this girl was that captured her true love's heart.

"Yes!" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Stop smiling like that! You're acting like I'm happy to hear this. I'm not happy. Thanks to you I'm even more miserable. You know what, just go. Leave." Sakura ordered Naruto to leave her room.

"But I haven't said who the girl is yet." Naruto had a confused look on his face.

Before he could say anything else she pushed him out of her room and locked herself in. "Sakura? Sakura open this door. I have to tell you her name. Sakura?" Naruto was knocking on her bedroom door. He heard a window opening. He realised that she was going to get away by jumping out of the window. "Wait Sakura! It's you! He loves you!"

It was too late. Sakura had already jumped and she didn't hear him say that Sasuke's true love was none other than herself. She wandered around without knowing where she was going. All of a sudden she found herself at the place where the festival was supposed to be held.

She looked around. There was nobody there, but the lights were still on. It was such a romantic sight with all the lanterns and the decorations. The last place she wanted to be was a romantic one. She turned around and started to walk to another location, but she stopped. Sasuke was standing in front of her. She looked at him.

"Naruto told me that you had run away." He stared into her green eyes.

"Leave me alone." She turned around again.

"No wait." He grabbed her arm. "I have to tell you something."

"Just go away! I don't want to know who she is. I just..." She paused. "I just want to forget about you." She started sobbing.

"I don't want you in my heart anymore. It's hopeless, you and me. Why can't I just move on?" She stared at the ground.

"You don't have to." He turned her around. She was now looking at his feet. She didn't want to look into his eyes. It would only make her cry even more.

"Stop it Sasuke. Don't say that you care for me and afterwards you take it back and say that you felt sorry for me. I don't want you to feel sorry for me!" She looked up and gazed into his eyes. She was getting angry. She broke free from his grip. "You're just going to leave me again like you always do!" She let her tears run free without looking away from his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed her again. He pulled her close and placed one hand behind her head. He kissed her. Sakura wanted to pull away, but Sasuke prevented her from doing so. Eventually Sakura stopped resisting and wrapped her arms around him.

She didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want this feeling to go away again. She didn't want him to leave.

He didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay with her forever. He wanted her. He loved her with all his heart.

They stopped and gazed into each other eyes. Sakura still had tears in hers. Sasuke wanted to know if she would allow him into her heart again. She placed her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away. That was the most painful thing that Sakura ever did to him. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his chest. He held onto to it, he didn't want to let go.

"Don't..."

"Sakura..."

She placed one finger on his lips. "Don't, Sasuke..." She walked away.

Sasuke could not let her just walk out of his life. He could not bare the thought. "Sakura, I love you!"

She stopped. Her eyes widened.

"You know it's true! Otherwise the cursed seal would never have disappeared." He paused and sighed. "At first I was scared to tell you about my feelings for you. I was afraid that something bad would happen to you. My enemies could kidnap you or hold you hostage or even kill you. And I wouldn't be able to stop them, just like I couldn't stop my family from being assassinated. But all this time when I was gone, those lonesome nights made me realise something..."

He stared at her back hoping that she would turn around and walk back to him. But she didn't. She just stood there. "I realised that I can't live without you."

Sakura's heart began to beat faster. She could not comprehend the words he was saying to her. She could not believe that he was truly saying that. All these years she could only dream about this moment. And yet she is just standing there, doing nothing, saying nothing. She is not even looking at him. She couldn't.

"I shouldn't worry about the bad things that could happen to you if we were to be a couple, because they will never happen. I'll never leave you. I will always protect you, Sakura. I love you." He said to her with an almost pleading voice.

Sakura had never heard him say to her that he loved her. She finally turned around. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She smiled, still with watery eyes. He smiled back at her. Knowing that it was at long last over. They could finally be together.

He started walking towards her. She started walking towards him. They began to run. It looked like they were a hundred miles apart.

Sakura jumped into his arms. Crying her heart out. Sasuke held her so tight. He loved her. They would always be together, no matter what. She felt so safe in his arms.

"I promise you Sakura, I will always protect you." He whispered into her ear.

"No..." She gazed at him. "Promise me that you will always love me."

He smiled. "I promise."

They kissed.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's note: That's the end people! I hope you liked my story, just as much as I liked writing it. Tell me what you think. Greetszzzzzz.**


End file.
